The Force of a New Era
by Browney512
Summary: Master Chief has finally defeated Halo. He than finds the new spartans from the new spartans. He also finds out about the new covanent form that escaped halo called "the Survival form."
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody

This is a halo fic about how john is flying back home to earth when he finds the new Spartans! OOOOH what will they be like!

Time for story!

* * *

The last Spartan has just started his journey home towards Earth after defeating Halo and the flood. He has a sense of despair as Cortana drove the UNSC longsword back to earth. He realizes she has become part of his team after the rest of the Spartans died out on Reach.

Just as John was about to go into Cryosleep, Cortana blurts out "I am picking up multiple energy coming through splipstream. Analyzing their coordinates…we should check it out."

John, glad he didn't have to go into cryo just yet, gets the longsword ready to fight. As they saw the stars distort and a gaping hole come out of know where, they had just readied the craft. Out came a handful of pods with small, but powerful, UNSC MAC guns on each. The pods seamed very small compared to the longsword that carried the two combatants

"What could they…" John had started when the pods came to a complete stop. The noncom had been trying to figure out what they could possibly be when the AI answered his question.

"Master Chief! I believe these are the new Spartans! I have tapped into their armor and my readings say it is six times better than yours! This must be what 343 guilty spark must have been rambling about.

Somewhat disappointed he did not get it first, John went to make contact with the new beings but they were one step ahead of him. The radioed in and said "We are the new Spartans and have come to brief you on your new mission, we are going to send a representative DO YOU COPY MASTER CHIEF, over."

What a wake-up call that was and all he had time to mutter was "Uhhh ya" when one of the small starships latched on to the longsword and opened the connecting doors.

He saw a robot-like creature step in that he easily recognized as a Spartan. There was just one thing…the Spartan had no legs. It seemed as the top half of the Spartan hovered over to him he saw many features that he unfortunately did not have. He saw that the armor was black and had the number 12 on the soldier's shoulder. He noticed that the way the soldier was hovering was similar to the covenant ghosts. Also something that was unusual was that he, or she for that matter, had a holstered sidearm on the other shoulder, but no other weapons.

"I am Spartan 312 and I have come to brief you on your next mission" a women's voice had said. After that she took off her helmet to salute the Master Chief. The women had a soft round face with short blonde hair. She also seemed to have an intelligent heir to her.

"I guess you could call me Julie if that is what you prefer. Our mission was to find you, if still alive, and tell you what is going on around the inner colonies. I and my six new Spartans are newly released from the Spartan III program. We are the only six out of the twenty that were augmented, much less than your squad. There is also fifty more in training to fight the covenant."

The master chief was taking this in fast and organizing it in his head until one question popped up. "Do all of the new Spartans not have legs or…"

"Oh I am sorry this does seem a bit awkward," she stated quickly "I lost all function from my waste down and I devised this plan of hovering around with my squad."

"Wait… you devised this technology" the non-com suddenly wondered

"Even though I lost my legs, I did get an increase in brain function. I am like a living AI." The floating Spartan stated.

"Incredible," Cortana barked reminding the Spartan that Cortana was still in the ship. "Your suit plugs into your brain giving you the power to store more information but I don't know why you need it, your brain is incredibly advanced."

"That is what I said" Julie said with a little annoyance in her voice, "Let's get back to what I was saying. The covenant are getting increasingly close to the inner colonies and to finding earth. We need to tap into the covenant main frame and set a virus into their main source of data storage. First we need to find it and set the virus that is set to delete all information they have on our race. Are you up to lead my Spartans?"

"Ready as I will ever be, Lieutenant," The master chief saluted and she saluted back.

* * *

He had been tying up loose ends from the mission specs with Julie when a voice came over the speakers in the Spartan's suit. "312 get ready for warptime space, over."

"What is..." master chief started to sputter when suddenly a gaping hole in the middle of space opened up and sucked them in. In a matter of seconds they had arrived at a seemingly wrecked pile of ship.

"That was a new slipstream space I founded, courtesy of the covenant battle net." Julie announced, "It is accurate and fast," she stated with excitement of the acknowledgement.

John, felt he should stay silent, noticed that all of the other five pods had come with them.

"We need to check out this wreckage that was believed to be from the Truth and Reconciliation. We must find out to see if any flood form survived." Julie said eager to hear the Chiefs reply.

"Ya that would be bad," the master chief said as they got closer and realizing that there was a big clean cut hole in what seemed to be a life boat.

Julie announced "This is definitely from the Truth and Reconciliation…so Mike?" she said of a channel to one of the pods that seemed smaller than the rest.

"Ma'am," a man's voice came over the com.

"I am going to need scans of the ship and recover any signs of the flood you can" announced Julie.

"On it Ma'am"

A small pod opened up and a man with a suit very different from the Spartan MJOLNIR armor came stumbling out.

"Is that a Spartan?" John asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"No no no no no," answered Julie believing John had actually asked the question. "He is just our supply inventory marine. We basically use him for the easy stuff. He really wanted to be a Spartan and it's the least we could do. I don't think he will find anything really…its just to keep him busy. I will probably scan the whole ship when he's done anyway"

"uuhh…Ma'am you may want to take a look at this" cracked over the com channel from Mike. His voice seemed to pale for this to be something good.

Julie raced over along with one back up Spartan from a pod that she introduced as Matt, a specialty weapons expert. He was stationed outside the craft…sniper at ready.

* * *

A half an hour later Julie came over an open com to all the pods along with the Chief. "This is a red alert. We have found a covenant trace within this life pod structure. I have concluded that this form maybe alive. And also, this form is a form we have never seen before if my test results are correct. For now we will identify this new study as ' the survival form'" said Julie with a dead tone.

Their was a moment of silence as all the Spartans loaded in the pod and the Chief gathered their thoughts on what this truly meant and what they will face next.

* * *

Review please…just to know that someone actually read it!

This halo fic brought to you by brownie.


	2. The Lurking Factor proloque

Hey everybody! This fic contains not the continuation of the other chapter but what happened before that on Truth and Reconciliation. It will probably be short but this next chapter will be updated with this one.

So enjoy!

* * *

Halo was falling apart.

It was a disaster, in a triumphant kind of way. Things were falling to bits around the covenant and most of the entire flood.

Every ship was long and flown the ring world or had crashed in the commotion. One ship still stood for the brunt of the destruction but still was destined to fall.

It was the Covenant's _Truth and Reconciliation _which had been taken over by the human race. They had one flood form on the ship to take back for research.

Although they decided not to let it out of the ring for it could escape and create havoc on earth.

"This was a rescue and research mission men" a loud voiced boomed out of the plasma speakers of the ship, "Although we have decided that it is too risky to bring a flood form to earth. So I am sorry but this will be your last mission."

The noise of the booms and clanking covered the silence which all the crew members suddenly turned to.

As the man had came of the speakers in the control room he stood next to the flood form chained to the ground alongside a women who seemed to not be affected by the current news.

Suddenly, the ship boomed and tilted to one side breaking one of the chains holding down the creature. The flood form saw his chance before the dozen of crew members in the room could take it down. It lunged at the control panel and wrecked into smashed bits. The form had also had triggered an eject sequence.

As the captain realized what had happened he whispered under his breath "Oh Shi…."

He didn't even finish his last word before they were jettisoned into space leaving the ship to crash to the rings surface.

The last thing any of the crew members saw was the eject pod jump into hyper space on a random course.

So ya it was short like I said but still

Go to the next chapter right away!

Review review review!


End file.
